


Bored!

by Deastrumquodvicis



Series: No Longer One of the Angels [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Sherlock, Drabble, Gen, bored, manic sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastrumquodvicis/pseuds/Deastrumquodvicis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's in another one of his manic moods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored!

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock's in-character Tumblr is at http://nolongeroneoftheangels.tumblr.com
> 
> Takes place in the present day.

Sherlock was pacing.  More than that, really, he was in another one of his moods where nothing was interesting and everyone was an idiot.  One of the moods where you could have powered half of London for a week if you'd managed to harness his energy.

As usual, there was no provocation to it, he just got up one morning and couldn't sit still, like a fidgety child waiting for something.  He never knew what.  Oh, yes, the mood got worse during withdrawals, but only by a hair, manic pacing increasing in speed, impatience doubling if not tripling.  But today, there were no withdrawals.  It was all Sherlock.

John, as usual, was sitting in, having a groggy breakfast, watching his flatmate not have one.  "You could...I dunno, sort files?"

"Boring!"  He'd crossed the living room before he'd finished the word.

The strange and indescribable sound of sugar being poured into tea was the only sound apart from the thudding of first-floor footsteps as John thought about how to respond.  "Check on your crystal growth experiment?"

"Won't be ready for days."  A dismissive wave of the hand.

"Watch telly?"  That earned John a glare that clearly implied the television was beneath Sherlock's station.  "Just a thought.  Maybe you should go for a walk?"

"Where?  Why?  No point in it if there's no destination to arrive at or no information to gather."

John sighed.  "Well, you're gonna run a hole in the floor, okay? Sit down and have a cuppa--"  Sherlock started laughing bitterly.

"Tea!  Tea!  What good is tea?  Stimulant.  Sedative.  Tannins and water and sucrose and lactose and tiny particles of the bag."  He grunted one of his restrained shouts, the sound he made when he was desperately trying not to scream at everything.  He dashed to the window, flung it open, and shouted "BORED!" before slamming it shut again and resuming his pacing.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
